


Green Creek Ficlets

by glaciya



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/pseuds/glaciya
Summary: A series of prompt fills from various sources about our fave werewolf fam <3Chapter 1. Bennett Brothers + Brotherhood/Childhood + Green CreekChapter 2. Kelbie + moving into the blue houseChapter 3. Margo + textingChapter 4. Kelbie + soft/shyChapter 5. GREEN CREEK ZINE. Gavin + bonding with the packChapter 6. Bennett Brothers + CookingChapter 7. Jox + insecurities
Comments: 26
Kudos: 63





	1. Bennett Brothers Childhood/Brotherhood + Green Creek

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Green Creek Fam <3 I opened requests on twitter for some prompts for this series to celebrate the last book coming out soon plus I still have the Green Creek Bingo to work on so this is going to be my place for all of those shorter prompt fills. If there are any warnings for fills I'll be sure to add it to the beginning notes for each chapter. Please feel free to leave kudos/comment to let me know what you think! 
> 
> *No Brothersong spoilers!

When his dad announces that they’re moving back to Green Creek, Joe is-excited, he thinks. He’s not sure why he feels that way exactly. Unlike the rest of his family, he was born and raised here in Maine, so there’s no going  _ back _ to Green Creek for him, but based on the swooping sensation in the pit of his stomach it feels more like going forward.

“It’s about time,” his mother says, spooning more greens onto a grumbling Carter’s plate. “The pack elders won’t be pleased.”

“They’ll manage,” his dad says, eyes flashing red. 

Joe’s grip tightens around his fork as a memory of pain throbs through his fingers. He hates that he can’t forget about his time with that man. Hates that things that used to bring him comfort, like his dad’s Alpha eyes and his brothers’ playful growls now send his pulse scattering out of control. His mind won’t recover from the experience as fast as his body did. He wonders if that had anything to do with his father’s decision to move them. Wonders if he’d be happy or mad if he found out it did. 

“I don’t remember much from there,” Carter says, tilting his head. “There was a man with these really cool tattoos. I remember I liked when he visited.” 

“Gordo,” Mark says. When Joe looks over at him he’s smiling softly. “That’s Gordo.”

“I don’t remember it at all,” Kelly sighs. “But it could be cool to live somewhere else, I guess.”

“It’ll be good for us,” his dad says firmly, catching Joe’s eyes. “All of us.”

\--

Later that night Joe’s brothers both sneak into his room. Kelly first, with his blankets and book, and then Carter with his pillows and Gameboy. They’ve been coming to his room more often than not since he came back home and by now they’re all well practiced in building a good pillow fort that’s roomy enough for the three of them and cozy at the same time. Kelly and Carter set up the blankets while Joe arranges the pillows. The lights stay on, as always. 

Eventually they settle, Joe in the middle with Kelly and Carter on either side of him, all three of them staring up at their blanket ceiling. 

“What do you think Green Creek will be like?” Kelly whispers not long after they’ve settled. “Do you think it will be much different than it is here?”

Joe finds himself nodding immediately. Green Creek will be different. Green Creek will be good. He can feel it in bones. 

“I wonder if the girls will be hotter,” Carter says, waggling his eyebrows. Joe rolls his eyes while Kelly makes gagging noises. “What? It’s a legitimate question! You guys will understand one of these days.” 

Kelly and Joe both share a doubtful look. “Not everyone cares about how hot people are,” Kelly says. “I wanna meet Gordo. That’s the first time I’ve seen Mark smile like that.”

Joe nods again. He’d like to meet this Gordo too. He wants to see what it is about him that made Mark so happy just to talk about him. He remembers Carter mentioning that Gordo had tattoos and wonders if werewolves could get tattoos or if their healing factor would prevent it. Maybe he’ll ask Gordo about it when they get to Green Creek. 

“Hey, Joe are you okay with moving?” Carter asks suddenly, seriously. “Dad didn’t exactly ask us how we felt about it but if it’s too soon- if you’re uncomfortable, I’ll talk to him.” 

On the other side of him, Kelly is nodding aggressively and Joe has no doubt they both would stand up for him against the move if he asked them too. Fondness for both of them blooms, warm and light, in his chest. He can’t tell them how he feels until he finds his voice again so for now he smiles at them both and holds onto Carter’s hand with his left hand, Kelly’s with his right. 

He doesn’t know what Green Creek will bring to him and to his pack, but something in him is saying it’s something big, something to look forward to. 


	2. Kelbie + the blue house

“Can’t sleep?” Robbie’s voice, sleepy and soft, still startles Kelly. He looks up from his book to find Robbie standing at the end of the hallway, rubbing sleep from his eyes. His glasses are off, his hair is a mess, he’s wearing one of Kelly’s old shirts, and Kelly loves him. He loves him a lot.

“No,” Kelly says and doesn’t fight the yawn when it comes. When he gets through it he adds, “Thought I’d study instead.”

His yawn infects Robbie so there’s a moment where all he sees is Robbie’s mouth stretched wide flashing white canines before he responds. “It’s Midterm week isn’t it? Are you stressed or is it…” He gestures around, at Kelly and Robbie, at the unpacked boxes lining the living room walls, at the new couch Kelly is sitting on- their new couch. 

“I don’t know. Both?” Kelly grimaces. “It smells different in here than at the house.”

It smells like Robbie in here, overwhelmingly so. Kelly finds himself resisting the urge to take quick deep breaths in order to get more of the scent. There are also faint whiffs of Ox and his mom in the house, lingering with the memory of them. It doesn’t smell very much like him though, doesn’t smell like home. 

The thought makes him feel guilty because this is his home now. It’s not that he isn’t happy to be here with Robbie. He’s ecstatic even, and has been looking forward to it since Robbie asked him to move in with him a few weeks back. It’s still a change though, Kelly has never been very fond of those. 

Robbie comes over to the couch and sits next to him, curling his legs up underneath him as he presses into Kelly’s side, still warm from sleeping underneath the thick covers on his- _their-_ bed. “Do you want to call Carter?” His smile is kind when Kelly blinks at him in surprise. “It always took me a few nights to get used to a new place back when I was moving around more often. It helped when I focused on something familiar. I bet if we asked him to stay a few nights to help you settle in he would.”

“He would,” Kelly agrees. He’d worried about having a mate growing up more often than he would ever admit to anyone. A lot of it had to do with his lack of interest in sex or even in romantic relationships for himself, but another part of it had to do with his bond to Carter. He was selfish and greedy with it. He worried his mate would take one look at the two of them and grow jealous that it isn’t his mate that puts air in Kelly’s lungs but his brother, his tether. 

Robbie isn’t like that though. Not once had he tried to get in the way of Kelly and Carter, and having Robbie as his mate hadn’t weakened Kelly’s relationship with Carter, it had just meant that a new bond, a new love had formed in Kelly’s heart. A bond that exists only for Robbie. If Carter is the air in his lungs then Robbie is the pulse inside his chest. He loves him so. 

“I don’t need to call him,” Kelly adds, because Robbie is still watching him patiently. 

“Okay,” Robbie agrees easily. “Do you want help studying?” 

He immediately starts to yawn after he asks and, while Kelly knows the offer is genuine, he also knows his mate has an early shift tomorrow. He closes his book and sits it down before he stands and turns to Robbie, smiling just at the sight of him. 

“I want us to go back to bed,” he says, reaching for Robbie’s hands to pull him up. “I want us to fall asleep together in our new home and I want us to wait up together in the morning in our new home.” 

“Okay,” Robbie says, curling his hand around Kelly’s and letting himself be pulled down the hallway. “Okay I think I want that too.”


	3. Margo + Text Message

His phone vibrates right around the time he would normally go to lunch on a day that isn’t so busy. He’d been considering skipping it today to try to get ahead of work but after seeing Mark’s name pop up on his phone screen, the idea sounds even less appealing than it had before. 

**I miss you** , the text reads. Gordo stares at it longer than he needs to before he works on his reply. 

**Things that bad in Caswell?**

**I’m allowed to miss you when things aren’t bad.**

Gordo’s eyes flick over to the doorway to make sure his office door is closed when he feels himself start to smile. **I miss you t-**

Another text comes in before he finishes typing that says, **But yes. Another six just left the pack because they don’t want Joe as their Alpha.**

Gordo frowns, erasing his previous message to put, **Their loss. How’d Joe handle it?**

**Better than he thinks he did. It’s good Ox is here for him.**

**Good thing you’re there too.**

**Awe 🍆**

Gordo squints. **Why are you sending me an eggplant? Are you hungry?**

**Not for eggplant. Robbie told me to use that emoji when you make me happy. Have to stay hip with the kids.**

Gordo doesn’t understand the logic but he still takes the five minutes he needs to find the eggplant emoji and send several of them back to Mark. **I miss you too** , he sends after the eggplant spam. **Come home soon.**

**As soon as I can.**   
  


Again, Gordo stares at the text longer than he needs to before moving on from it. It seems that with every trip they make out to Caswell, three more are needed before the wolves there can settle down or move on. The constant travel has been hard on all of them, especially Joe who, despite what anyone says, is meant to be in Green Creek, where his home and his pack are and Mark, who quietly confessed to Gordo on a night when neither of them could sleep, that Caswell reminds him of some of his worst memories. Memories where Gordo was no where near him.   
  


**I love you** , he sends to Mark because the need to let him know is there, sudden and demanding, and Gordo doesn’t have the heart to deny it. 


	4. Kelbie + soft/shy

Robbie Fontaine was having a perfectly normal work day before Kelly Bennett walked into Gordo’s garage. He was wearing grey jogging shorts and long pink socks that nearly went up to his knees. Robbie thought quite intensely about how he’d never found knees as adorable as he did right in that moment before Kelly spoke and Robbie’s day began its spiral into abnormality. 

“Hello,” was all he said. 

“Hi! Welcome to Gordo’s,” Robbie said and then cringed because he just used his receptionist voice on _Kelly_.

Kelly didn’t seem bothered by it anymore than he normally was by Robbie. He was looking at Robbie, as he often did, like he didn’t quite know what to do with him. Robbie didn’t blame him. He didn’t think he would know what to do with a strange wolf that followed one of his alphas and attacked the other at first sight either. 

He tucked his hands in the pockets of his shorts and said, “I’m looking for Ox,” and flicked his gaze around the shop, presumably looking for Ox.

“Oh,” Robbie said, twirling the tire iron in hands to distract himself from the strange curl of disappointment in his stomach. “He left a bit ago with the others. They went to the diner for lunch.”

Kelly’s gaze returned to him, sharp and-angry. “And they didn’t invite you?”  
  


The tire iron stopped twirling, nearly falling to the ground if not for Robbie’s suddenly tight grip on it. “Gordo’s angry about something going with Mark, I think. I offered to watch the shop while they went out because I figured he needed some time with his friends.” It didn’t bother him that Gordo didn’t consider him a friend just yet. Robbie was good with people. They'd get there. 

Instead of leaving, like Robbie expected him to now that he knew where to find Ox, Kelly moved closer to him. “I wonder if he’s actually angry or if he’s just aggressively in love.”

Robbie thought about Ox and Joe and the first few weeks after Joe came back to Green Creek and said, “I think it can be both, sometimes.”

“I guess so,” Kelly said and sighed, standing next to Robbie now. He smelled a little like sweat and a lot like the woods. He must have just gotten back from a run. His hair was sticking up wildly over his left ear. Robbie tried not to stare at it too much. “I don’t think I’ll ever understand love.”

Robbie’s eyes darted around Kelly’s eyes and the angled strand of hair above Kelly’s ear and his knobby knees and said, “Me neither.”

Kelly’s arm brushed lightly against Robbie’s as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was frowning at nothing in particular. “I’ve seen my mom and dad, and I see Ox and Joe and Gordo and Mark and I...I don’t think that’s going to be me. I think maybe I’ll be alone forever.”

“You’re not alone,” Robbie said, choked up with something fierce. “You’ll never be alone. Those relationships might not appeal to you, but they aren’t for you. If you find someone that appeals to you great and if not that’s great too because, regardless, you’ll have you pack with you. It doesn’t have to feel like your parents, or Jox and Ox, or Mark and Gordo. As long as it makes you happy.”

Robbie thought that maybe those were the most words he’d spoken at once in a very long time. Kelly was watching him with an expression that was less confused, more thoughtful. Robbie kind of wanted to hide from it. 

“I don’t think I need all the tension the others have. I think I’d like for someone who is there, someone who gets me. I want someone that makes me comfortable.” Kelly shifted a little and Robbie kind of wanted to hug him, then. He didn’t act on it. “That probably sounds stupid.”

“It sounds wonderful,” Robbie said in full honesty. “I’ve always wanted someone who makes me feel like- like coming home after a long time away.”

Kelly smiled at him a very lovely smile. “That sounds wonderful to me too.”

\---

Kelly stayed with him until Ox got back from lunch and only left when Ox called him into Gordo’s office. Robbie repeated their conversation in his mind, over and over and over until he couldn't focus on anything else.

At some point the receipt in Robbie’s hand hovered a bit too long over a rain scented candle Robbie had on his desk. 

It caught fire and Robbie panicked. 

He threw it at the car he was supposed to be working on and he'd never live down what happened next. 


	5. missed you/dance with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my fic from the green creek zine! It features Gavin bonding with his new family :')

Being human again was weird. Gavin simultaneously had too many limbs and not enough limbs. He was still adapting to having blunt teeth and nails, getting used to the usefulness of thumbs, of being able to just reach for things he wanted and not have to turn puppy dog eyes toward whichever member of the pack was closest to beg. That he still did sometimes, out of habit.

Gordo reacted the same as when he was a wolf, grumbling and shaking his head but giving into Gavin almost immediately. Carter’s reaction to his puppy dog eyes in human form was weird, though. He’d still give Gavin whatever he wanted, but the back of his neck would go very red and he’d stutter for the next three minutes, at least. 

The thing was though, Gavin  _ liked _ weird. 

\-------

He could cuss now, which was almost like growling as a wolf, but with cussing, there was so much more variety to it. 

“Shit,” he’d say, tapping a wrench on the underneath of Ox’s truck. It needed an oil change and tire rotation but Ox had that handled so Gavin figured he’d practice tightening and loosening bolts while it was on the lift. “Goddamn. Motherfucker.” He tapped the exhaust pipe three more times before a hand caught his ankle and tugged him out from underneath the trunk. 

Robbie’s face was the first thing he saw, his expression equal parts amused and concerned. “You alright down there?”

“Fuck you,” he chirped, grinning when Robbie rolled his eyes and pushed him back underneath the truck. 

“Don’t laugh,” Robbie barked and Gavin knew it was directed at Gordo because they both could hear him chuckling quietly from his office. “You’ve corrupted him!”

Gordo only laughed harder. 

\-------

Some days he could talk but didn’t want to. He spent most of those days with Elizabeth, sitting in his usual spot in the sun while he watched her paint. He was grateful that this had been one of the things that had remained the same after he came back as a human. He liked accompanying Elizabeth in her quiet, letting her favorite songs talk for them. 

Sometimes, if he was in a quiet mood and Elizabeth was busy, Gavin would wander down to the little blue house down the lane and find his way to Kelly. 

“Come in,” he’d hear Kelly say quietly before he got close enough to knock. His quiet days didn’t happen often, and the days where he didn’t spend them with Elizabeth were even less, but Kelly never seemed surprised to see him standing in his doorway. 

“No work today?” Kelly would ask him. He looked cozy, curled up on the couch in the living room, a blanket over his lap and a book in his hands.

Gavin shook his head and moved forward eagerly when Kelly patted the space beside him. Within seconds he’d have his head in Kelly’s lap and Kelly’s hand in his hair, gently tugging at tangles not unlike how he used to run his fingers through Gavin’s fur. 

“I’m off today too, so you can stay as long as you want. Fair warning though, I’m not planning on moving from this spot for the next few hours at least,” he would say, and Gavin would hum, sleepy and content. 

\-------

Gavin also had a favorite word now. He couldn’t recall ever having one before. 

It was one he said as often as possible. 

“Carter...Carter...Carter Carter Carter-”

“ _ Mmph _ .”

“Awake?”

“I am now.” Carter opened one bloodshot eye to stare at him. “At the crack of dawn. On my day off.”

“Exactly,” Gavin said and rolled over in the bed onto Carter’s chest. Another benefit to his human form was that Carter would actually let him lay on him. “Missed you.”

Both of Carter’s eyes were on him now and when he leaned forward Gavin bared his cheek, expected a kiss, but felt the sharpness of Carter’s teeth pressing into his flesh instead. He jerked in more surprise than pain at the bite and growled, a raspy and chopped sound not at all intimidating compared to what it was in his wolf form, but it had Carter growling back at him and rearing up to drag him into a kiss, so Gavin figured it worked well enough at getting his point across.

\-------

He could dance, as a wolf, moving his head and tail along to the beat of whatever music Elizabeth played in the background. Being a human gave him the opportunity to dance  _ with _ other people. He could grab Elizabeth and twirl her until they were both laughing and breathless, or press up firm and close against Carter and step on his shoes to kiss him as they swayed in slow circles. 

One day he asked Ox to dance with him. 

Gavin was watching Elizabeth and Joe in the kitchen, dancing together in the middle of Sunday dinner preparations, when he felt a pang of blue so sharp that it left him inhaling suddenly like he’d lost his breath. 

Elizabeth and Joe must have felt it too because they slowed to a stop and all three of them turned to find Ox standing in the doorway, at least ten grocery bags wrapped around each arm. 

“Ox,” Joe said softly and Ox shook his head.

“It’s fine,” he said but the blue was sticking.

Gavin walked up to Ox. “Hey.”

Ox gave him a smile. “Hello, Gavin. How are you?”

“Fine,” he said. And, “Dance with me.”

Elizabeth and Joe had gone very still, very quiet behind him. Ox stared at him with an unreadable expression for so long that Gavin was sure he messed up gravely somehow before Ox sighed and said, “Okay,” and “Let me put the groceries down,” and “Okay,” again. 

They danced. For all of Ox’s initial hesitation, he was sure as he led them in a slow sway that didn’t follow the beat of any song that played in the background. The blue lingered but faded, replaced by bright flashes of green that pulsed in time with Ox’s heartbeat. 

Eventually what they were doing felt more like hugging than dancing, with both their arms wrapped around each other and Ox’s cheek pressed against Gavin’s. When Ox stopped moving and sighed, squeezing Gavin, Gavin squeezed back just as hard. 

Ox pulled away from him and wordlessly made his way back outside. Gavin could hear him walking steady and calm all the way past the treeline and into the woods.

Joe was quick to follow, stopping by Gavin long enough to press his cheek against the opposite cheek Ox had touched during their dance, silently easing Gavin’s worry that he might have overstepped somehow. 

Elizabeth sniffed twice once it was just the two of them. “Alright. I suppose you’re taking over vegetable chopping duty today, Gavin.”

Ox and Joe returned in time to help set the table, both of them holding hands and laughing as they whispered to each other, not a speck of blue remained. 

\-------

Being able to shift into his human form gave him a whole other world he’d thought for the longest time was lost to him. It was exciting most of the time and at times overwhelming. But, most of all, Gavin loved that he had a  _ choice _ . 

Because he loved that he could be human again and he loved that his wolf wasn’t taken from him in the process. He wasn’t born a wolf, but he figured he spent more time in that form than any born wolf he knew. The wolf was as big of a part of him as his human form, if not more. So when it came time for the full moon every month, Gavin was eager to shift and run with his pack. 

“Ready?” he’d ask Carter over the sounds of their wolf packmates shifting while the humans cheered them on. 

“Are you?” Carter would reply, flashing fangs. 

Gavin took a running leap, human feet leaving the ground and wolf paws landing in the dirt moments later. 

He was human.

He was wolf. 

He was Gavin Walsh Bennett. 


End file.
